The present inventors have proposed a track shoe for an amphibious caterpillar recreational vehicle disclosed in Korean Registered patent No. 10-0396213 (registered on Aug. 18, 2003) and a caterpillar track shoe disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1034352 (registered on May 3, 2011).
The present invention is proposed to improve the above related art.
Conventionally, a tracked vehicle has a caterpillar structure in which a plurality of amphibious caterpillar track shoes is connected in a chain connection, so that the tracked vehicle is moved in the same direction as the moving direction of the caterpillar structure.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional track shoe includes a hollow buoyant plastic section 100a and 100b to enable a tracked vehicle to move on water, and a foam pad 200 provided on a lower portion of a first buoyant part 100a to absorb shocks generated with respect to the ground to facilitate the movement on land.
Such track shoes are chain-connected to foam a caterpillar 500 illustrated in FIG. 2.
However, the conventional hollow buoyant plastic section 100a and 100b has problems in that it may be easily deformed by external shocks during the movement on land, and that water may be infiltrated into the buoyant plastic section 100a and 100b. 
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a track shoe structure capable of being buoyant while being protected from external shocks.
Further, there is a further need to provide a track shoe allowing a tracked vehicle to secure a greater advancing force with the same driving force during the movement on water, i.e. to secure a greater force to make head against water.